


Magnets

by Orange_hill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable Jaeyong, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Busted major uwus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Future Johnyong, M/M, but only for a little while, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_hill/pseuds/Orange_hill
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeyong are inseparable. Attached at the hip as some would say. Always spending summer breaks together until Jaehyun gets carried away by circumstances. Taeyong being the faithful friend hopes his Jaehyunnie will come back. But for how long?(P.S. This is an AU I have had for ages gathering dust in my laptop. I am officially starting off the New Year with this adorable little fic that I didnt really think I would post but finally decided to because I was suddenly struck with motivation to carry it forward. At this point I am not certain of its length but I have the entire plot figured out. So please leave your valuable feedbacks in the comment section.)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Magnets

"Get that thing away from me!"

"But Jaehyunnie look! He is cu~te!"

This has been their daily routine since the start of their summer break. Taeyong drags a reluctant Jaehyun to vast expanses of paddy fields in their small town to catch tadpoles and tiny frogs and small fishies swimming in the canals. And Jaehyun accompanies him on the condition that he is not made to come into contact with any such creatures because the mere sight of them turns his stomach. Also because Taeyong is his only friend and summer breaks seem longer without his bestie.

Right now he is being chased down the dirt road by Taeyong who is hell bent on Jaehyun befriending his little slimy friend. He only runs so far with his tiny feet while Jaehyun is several paces away. Jaehyun is always the faster runner. Trying to catch up with him is futile at this point but Taeyong has apparently made it his life's mission.

"Jaehyunnie slow dow...ahhh" Apparently mental grit only takes one so far. He does get close but his tired legs give up and he stumbles and face plants on the dirt road. By the time a worried Jaehyun retraces his steps, his little green friend has happily hopped away. Tears prick his eyes.

"Oh my god...Tyongie..." Jaehyun tries to help him up but Taeyong refuses like the incorrigible brat that he is. He cant believe the audacity. He also cant believe how impossibly adorable Taeyong looks sitting there with his muddy face. His shirt is ruined, elbows and knees scraped, face drenched in tears and snot and he looks adorable. He must be going bonkers.

"Come on Yongie! Its just a frog." He sighs exasperatedly. For one thing, he knows Taeyong is more butt hurt about the fact that his little friend escaped than from the painful bruises that now decorate his elbows. His wails get louder and Jaehyun panics.

"You big meanie...."

"Wait.....wait...dont cry. I..." He hates to do this. But the things he does to appease Taeyong aren't anything surprising. He'd do anything to put a smile on that face.

"I will...go get it for you." Taeyong's big glittering orbs shed a few more tears before he wipes them off and shoots him with a genuine smile.

And so for the next half hour, Jaehyun is made to run around in circles. No matter how hard he tries he never manages to catch one. He is equally dirty as his best friend who is now......giggling? At his misfortune? How audacious can he be?

"Are you seriously laughing at me right now?"

"You suck at catching froggies. Its funny!"

"Oh I'll show you and your slimy disgusting friends who sucks. Come here you little...."

"Jaehyunnie its ok. You can come back."

"But...."

"I had fun today. Now lets go back." Its almost sundown and they should head back before either of their moms ground them for the rest of their summer break for coming back home late.

"Before we go...."

"Yes."

"We better wash up. Those scratches will get infected."

"Ya good idea."

(A/N: I know the first chapter is short. The next updates will be longer. I promise. (● ♥ 3 ♥))

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all..
> 
> Back with an AU and this time its chaptered. Whoopie!
> 
> Updates will be irregular. But will try to post as and when I get time.
> 
> So please stay with me on this journey. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
